Arthur Disabled kids 2
by Travis 2017
Summary: Sequel to the other story where we left off at. Read and review.
1. Chapter 1

Arthur disabled kids 2

* * *

When we left off they was at preschool then home. They are at the park now because of Thanksgiving break of had a good thanksgiving of course in matter of fact. They know they go back to school on Monday. They know preschool is fun of course. They are having a good time at thanksgiving dinner in matter of fact of course. They love that preschool because the teacher is nice and would protect them. That she knows how to treat disabled kids as equals. That it is okay to be different of course.

"I love thanksgiving," said Arthur, "It is one of the best holidays ever."

"Same here," said Fern, "I love thanksgiving as well."

"Same here," said George, "That and Christmas of course."

"Same here," said Ladonna, "Cross my heart."

"And same here," said Lydia, "I sure love thanksgiving after all."

They played until they all went home to have thanksgiving dinner of course. They all had good meals of course. They are having a good meal as in Lydia's family. They had pie after that of course. It was pumpkin pie of course in matter of fact. They all left as in the other family members. Then it is coming time for Lydia to have her bath. She has help so she has no shame of course. She does have the same parts there but she can't feel pressure there. They are talking just before her bath of course.

"Thanksgiving was great," said Lydia, "I sure love this holiday of course."

"Yes indeed," said her mom, "I love thanksgiving myself."

"Same here," said her dad, "It is one of the best holidays of course."

"Bath time," said her mom, "Time to get you in the bathroom to get you naked and in the bath."

"Okay mom," said Lydia, "I sure do love baths."

Next chapter i need ideas please. See what happens next chapter of this story here.


	2. Park and bath

Arthur disabled kids 2

* * *

Arthur and them are at the park having lots of fun there. They are glad the Holidays are coming up next month of course in fact. They are glad that they all had a good thanksgiving after all in fact. They love the park because they have lots of fun there. They are all in the sandbox and talking as well in matter of fact of course. They love to play of course. Like most times they are barefoot in the sandbox of course. They are talking as well of course. They are talking about the holidays of course.

"I love the park," said Arthur, "I also love Christmas after all in matter of fact."

"Same here," said Fern, "I also love Christmas as well of course."

"Same here," said Francine, "Only my family celebrates Hanukkah instead of Christmas."

"Same here," said Buster, "I know you and your family is Jewish."

"And same here," said Ladonna, "I sure love Christmas cross my heart."

Arthur and them had lots of fun at that park there. They love the Holidays of course. They all went home after they played of course. Arthur an his family is at home of course. Then they all had dinner of course. They are talking about the holidays there before Arthur has his bath of course. They love to talk about stuff like that. They love Christmas a lot of course. They are talking right now of course. That it is getting close for bath time for him. They are in the living room talking of course.

"I had fun," said Arthur, "I am glad Christmas is coming of course."

"That is good," said Mrs. Read, "I am also glad Christmas is coming of course."

"Yes indeed mom," said Arthur, "It is such a fun holiday of course."

"Yes it is," said Mrs. Read, "Well it is bath time now."

"Okay mom," said Arthur, "I might be blind but i love Christmas."

He took his bath and went to bed. I need ideas for next chapter. See what happens next chapter of this story here.


	3. Stand up to bullies

Arthur disabled kids 2

* * *

Arthur and them are at the park having lots of fun there. They are on the wings there having a very good time there of course. They know tomorrow they go back to preschool of course. They are talking about that of course in matter of fact. They love that park the best of course. They have no idea that bullies are coming to that park now to tease them. They are bad kids after all of course. They are called the tough four bunch. They are going to get in trouble because their parents are there of course.

"I love this park," said Arthur, "I am glad we came here of course in matter of fact."

"Same here," said Fern, "I am also glad we came here of course."

"Same here," said Francine, "This is indeed the best park in Elwood City."

"Same here," said George, "I am so glad we came here of course."

"And same here," said Ladonna, "It is so much fun cross my heart."

They are having a good time right now of course. Them four bullies came in the park and teasing them of course. The moms went up to them four bullies and slapped them across their faces and took them home and told them kids parents what they did them kids are in trouble of course. Then later at the Read house Arthur will soon have his bath of course. They are talking before he has it of course. They love to talk to him of course. He loves to play in the bath because he can play naked of course.

"Thanks again mom," said Arthur, "For helping us with them bullies."

"No problem," said Mrs. Read, "They was teasing you kid for having disabilities."

"That is true mom," said Arthur, "Them kids are now in trouble by their parents."

"That is true," said Mrs. Read, "It is now bath time for you of course."

"Okay mom," said Arthur, "I sure love taking baths of course."

He did get clean of course. Next chapter they return to preschool. See what happens next chapter of this story here.


	4. Back at preschool

Arthur disabled kids 2

* * *

Arthur and them are at preschool they are having fun there. They are glad to be back there of course in matter of fact after all. They are playing with the blocks right now building what looks like the indoor ice skating rink of course. The teacher likes what she sees there. She loves that place after all because she goes there in winter. They also go there of course in matter of fact. They are talking right now of course. That they had a good break for thanksgiving of course and about being back in preschool.

"It is good to be back," said Arthur, "Thanksgiving break was also good."

"Yes indeed," said Francine, "Yes thanksgiving break was good."

"Same here," said Fern, "I love being back here."

"Same here," said George, "I think it is story time now."

"Correct George," said the teacher, "It is indeed story time of course."

They heard another good story of course. Then after that it was nap time of course. The rest of that day in preschool of course. Then after preschool they all went home of course. They then all had dinner of course. Later at the Read house they are talking as Arthur is in the bath playing with his rubber duck. He loves playing with it in the bath and can still talk during it of course. They are talking about that he will soon take baths alone of course. And about how it was being back in school of course.

"Preschool was great today," said Arthur, "I had fun there of course after all."

"That is good," said Mrs. Read, "Soon you will take baths alone."

"Yes of course," said Arthur, "I know that of course."

"That is good," said Mrs. Read, "It is time to wash you."

"Okay mom," said Arthur, "I am looking forward to it."

I need ideas for next chapter of this story. See what happens next chapter of this story here.


	5. We love this preschool

Arthur disabled kids 2

* * *

Arthur and them are at preschool they are having fun there. They love that preschool a lot in matter of fact because it is like another home for them. They might all have disabilities but they can still have fun there playing with the blocks. They sure love that place there. They are talking now about how much they love that good preschool there. They love everything about that preschool there. From the outside to the inside because it is safe for them. The teacher will protect them at all cost of course.

"I love this preschool," said Arthur, "I am sure glad we go here together of course."

"Same here," said Fern, "This is indeed the best preschool ever."

"Same here," said Francine, "I am also glad we come here together of course."

"And same here," said George, "Here comes the teacher now."

"Yes indeed," said the teacher, "Well it is story time of course in matter of fact."

They heard another good story there of course. They all do love that preschool there in matter of fact. Story time for them is another good part about it of course. They know they are safe there of course. The teacher would protect them at all cost of course. They know nap time is coming in a few minutes of course. They know they can talk until nap time comes of course. They are talking right now of course in matter of fact. That they sure love that preschool in fact. About that good preschool still.

"Best preschool ever," said Arthur, "I am glad we go here of course."

"That it is," said Francine, "I love this preschool very much of course."

"I love it," said Fern, "I am glad we all come together in fact."

"Same here," said George, "Here comes the teacher now."

"Yes indeed," said the teacher, "Well it is nap time now of course."

I need some ideas for next chapter. See what happens next chapter of this soon to be long story here.


	6. Fun with the blocks

Arthur disabled kids 2

* * *

Arthur and them are at preschool they are having fun there. They are playing with the blocks building tower out of them in matter of fact. They love playing with the blocks after all in matter of fact of course. They are having lots of fun there playing and talking. They are in fact talking about the blocks and the other toys of course in matter of fact. They love that preschool of course in matter of fact. They love the blocks the most at that preschool there. They are talking right now in matter of fact.

"I love the blocks," said Arthur, "They are so much fun in matter of fact."

"Same here," said Fern, "I hope it is good for we two are blind in fact."

"It sure does," said Francine, "I am glad we are playing with the blocks of course."

"It sure is," said George, "I sure love the blocks of course."

"I love it," said the teacher, "Well it is story time for i picked out another good story of course."

They all went to hear that good story that she picked out for them of course. They enjoyed that good story of course in matter of fact. They love the stories she picks out of course. After story time came nap time of course. Then later at the Read house Arthur is talking as Mr. Read is washing D.W. in the bath of course. They are talking before he has his bath of course. They are talking right now about how much he loves that preschool of course. They are talking right now of course in matter of fact.

"I sure love it," said Arthur, "We played with the blocks which we love today."

"That is good," said Mrs. Read, "I am glad you love that preschool of course."

"Yes indeed mom," said Arthur, "That is the best preschool ever."

"Yes indeed," said Mrs. Read, "Well D.W. is out so bath time for you of course."

"Okay mom," said Arthur, "I sure love taking baths of course."

Next chapter i will need some ideas of course. See what happens next chapter of this long story here.


	7. We love the Holidays

Arthur disabled kids 2

* * *

Arthur and them are at preschool they are having fun there. They are playing with the toys right now having a very fun time of course. They love that preschool of course because they are safe there of course. It is like a second home to them of course in matter of fact. They know the holidays is coming that month in matter of fact of course. They love the holidays of course. They know it is later this month of course. They know the teacher will start reading them books about the holidays of course in fact.

"I love this place," said Arthur, "Another thing i love is Christmas later this month of course."

"Same here," said Fern, "I also love Christmas of course."

"I also do," said Francine, "Only me and my family celebrate Hanukkah of course."

"Same here," said George, "Here comes the teacher right now in matter of fact."

"Yes indeed George," said the teacher, "It is story time right now in matter of fact."

They heard another good story of course. Then after that it was nap time for them of course. Later they all went home of course. Then later at the Read house they all had dinner and is talking right now of course. They love the holidays as in Christmas that is in matter of fact of course. They are talking about the holidays and about that preschool of course. They are talking before Arthur has his bath of course. D.W. is in the bath right now having a good time. We see them talking right now in fact.

"I love preschool," said Arthur, 'Another thing i do love is Christmas of course."

"That is good," said Mrs. Read, "I also love Christmas of course."

"Of course mom," said Arthur, "Is D.W. out of the bath right now?"

"She sure is," said Mrs. Read, "That means it is bath time for you."

"Okay mom," said Arthur, "I do love baths of course."

Next chapter i will need some ideas please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	8. Some Holiday talk

Arthur disabled kids 2

* * *

Arthur and them are at preschool they are having fun there. They are coloring right now having a very good time there of course. They love that preschool because they are safe there of course. The teacher will protect them from harm. They are talking now. They are talking about the preschool and the holidays of course in matter of fact. They love that preschool because it is like a second home to them of course. They are also talking about the upcoming holidays of course in matter of fact.

"I love this preschool," said Arthur, "What i also love is Christmas in matter of fact."

"Same here," said Fern, "I also love Christmas of course in matter of fact."

"Same here," said George, "I also love Christmas of course."

"Same here," said Muffy, "I sure do love Christmas of course."

"And same here," said Francine, "My family celebrates Hanukkah which i love by the way."

After they played for a time well coloring it was story time of course. They all went to hear that good story their teacher picked out to read to him. After that it was nap time for them of course. They had their naps and after that they went back to color. Later at the Read house they are talking of course. They are talking until Arthur has his bath of course. They are talking about the holidays yet again of course. They love to talk about that by the way. We see them talking right now of course.

"I love Christmas," said Arthur, "It is the greatest time of the year of course."

"Same here," said Mrs. Read, "I am glad we celebrate it."

"Yes indeed mom," said Arthur, "I love talking about it of course."

"Same here," said Mrs. Read, "Well bath time for you of course."

"Okay mom," said Arthur, "I do love baths by the way of course."

He had his bath and went to sleep. I need ideas for next chapter. See what happens next chapter of this story here.


	9. Park talk

Arthur disabled kids 2

* * *

Arthur and them are at the best park right now having a good time. They like that park the best because it is the nicest and in a good neighborhood. They love that park the best out of the three of course. They love going to that park for its playground of course. They love the neighborhood it is in of course in matter of fact of course after all. The one other park is in a not nice subdivision where the poorer people live and has high crime rate. The Mayor is hoping to put more police to make it better of course.

"I love this park," said Arthur, "I am glad we came here in matter of fact of course."

"Same here," said Fern, "It is much better than the other two parks of course."

"Same here," said Francine, "It is the best park in Elwood City."

"That it is," said George, "I am so glad we came here of course."

"I love it," said Muffy, "I love that i can bring my wheelchair of course so it is the best."

They played at the park until it was time for them to go home of course. They all had dinner and is talking of course. Later at the Crosswire mansion they are talking before a maid gives Muffy her bath of course. They are talking about the plan to build another park in Elwood city. That three will be sent to the city council. One of them is a public community park. Another for them to pay a fee to enter it of course. And the other is for a gay and lesbian park. They are talking about them now of course.

"I hope public community," said Muffy, "Paying a fee is bad same as that other idea of course."

"I agree with you," said Mr. Crosswire, "It should be a public community park."

"Yes same here," said Mrs. Crosswire, "I hope they pick that one of course."

"Bath time," said the maid, "So time to get you in and get you naked to take it."

"Okay then," said Muffy, "I do love bath of course in matter of fact."

She took it then bedtime. I need ideas for the next chapter please. See what happens next chapter of this story here.


	10. Park talk and bath

Arthur disabled kids 2

* * *

Arthur and them are at the best park right now having a good time. They was at church in matter of fact that day of course in matter of fact. They heard that new park is being built by the way. They hope it will be just like the one they are in right now in fact. They love the park they are in because it has the best playground of course. They are playing and talking of course. They are on the swings right now in fact. They are talking about what that new park will be like of course. We see them talking now.

"I hope it is a good one," said Arthur, "After all for it to be a good park is a playground."

"I also hope so," said Fern, "I am glad they are building a park and i hope it is good."

"Same here," said Francine, "I am glad we are at this park now."

"Same here," said Muffy, "I hope it is for kids with disabilities of course."

"And same here," said George, "I hope it is a good park of course."

They talked more about the new upcoming park of course. They played in that park until it was time for them to all go home of course. They all had dinner at their houses of course. Later at the Read house they are talking until Arthur has his bath of course. They are talking about that upcoming park right now of course. Arthur is only in underwear at this time. When he takes them off he will be naked. He has no shame right now. He is only four years old right now in matter of fact of course.

"I hope it is good," said Arthur, "I hope it has a good playground."

"I heard it will," said Mrs. Read, "By the way you can take off your underwear now."

"Okay mom," said Arthur, "There they are off now."

"I can tell," said Mrs. Read, "I see your boy parts well bath time."

"Okay mom," said Arthur, "I heard i have a nice set of male parts."

I need ideas for the next chapter of this story here. See what happens next chapter of this story here.


	11. Party talk

Arthur disabled kids 2

* * *

Arthur and them are at preschool right now of course having a good time. They are playing with the toys as in action figuers for the boys and dolls for the girls. They know the holidays are coming that month of course. They all love the holidays of course in fact. Arthur really does love Christmas the very best of all the holidays of course in fact. They are talking about a party that they will have in that preschool there of course. They love parties of course. Some more than others of course.

"I love Christmas," said Arthur, "Family and presents and parties of course."

"Same here," said Fern, "To think it is coming this month of course."

"I love them," said Francine, "Only me and my family celebrate Hanukkah of course."

"We know that," said George, "Look here comes the teacher right now."

"Yes indeed," said the teacher, "I picked out another good story here."

They went to hear that good story in matter of fact of course. Then after that story it was nap time of course. Then after nap time they played some more with them toys of course. Then later they all went home of course. They all had dinner of course then after that they are talking as in Arthur and Mrs. Read because Mr. Read is washing Kate in the bath of course. They are talking about the party they will have at preschool. They are glad it will be a very good party there. We see them talking now of course.

"I will love it," said Arthur, "Parties are fun but Christmas parties are more fun."

"That is good," said Mrs. Read, "I sure love Christmas parties of course."

"That is good mom," said Arthur, "Christmas is the best holiday ever."

"Yes indeed," said Mrs. Read, "Well it is now bath time for you."

"Okay mom," said Arthur, "I do love having baths of course."

I need ideas for the next chapter here. See what happens next chapter of this long story here.


	12. Good holiday talk

Arthur disabled kids 2

* * *

Arthur and them are at preschool right now of course having a good time. They are playing with the blocks right now in matter of fact. They know the holidays are coming very soon of course. That Arthur and most of them celebrates Christmas of course. But to Francine it is Hanukkah and Brain it is Kwanzaa in matter of fact of course. They are talking about the holidays there of course. They talking as they are playing with the blocks of course. It is about the holidays in fact. They are talking now.

"I do love Christmas," said Arthur, "We celebrate the birth of Jesus on Earth."

"Same here," said Fern, "I am sure glad we celebrate it of course."

"Same here," said George, "I am glad we do celebrate it of course."

"I love Hanukkah," said Francine, "We celebrate it for eight days in fact."

"I love Kwanzaa," said Brain, "We celebrate it seven days of course."

Francine then talked about Hanukkah and they love what they hear of course but not so with Brain's. Then came story time of course. They loved the story that the teacher picked out for them today. Then after that came nap time of course. Then after that they played some more until it was time for them to all go home of course. They all had dinner of course in matter of fact. Later at the Read house Arthur and Mrs. Read is also talking about the holidays. This time about Santa Claus in fact.

"I have been good," said Arthur, "I am sure Santa Claus also knows that."

"That you have," said Mrs. Read, "Yes Santa Clause does know that of course."

"That is good," said Arthur, "This blind boy is sure happy."

"That is good," said Mrs. Read, "Well it is bath time for you of course."

"Okay mom," said Arthur, "I sure do love baths of course."

I need ideas for the next chapter please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	13. Party planning

Arthur disabled kids 2

* * *

Arthur and them are at preschool right now of course having a good time. They are playing with the toys right now of course having fun. They are talking about the upcoming Christmas party at that preschool there of course. We see them talking right now of course. They hope it will have a Christmas tree and they are putting it together right now. They might have disabilities but they can still enjoy the holidays anyway. They are talking about it of course. We see them talking right now in fact.

"It will be great," said Arthur, "I love Christmas of course in matter of fact."

"It sure will," said Fern, "Christmas time is the best time of course."

"I will love it," said Lydia, "I am glad Christmas is coming soon."

"Same here," said Francine, "Only place to celebrate Christmas at being a Jew of course."

"Yes indeed," said the Teacher, "I picked out another good book for you kids today."

They all went over there to hear that good Christmas story there. After that it was nap time of course in matter of fact. Later they all went home of course. They all had dinner of course. They are talking about that upcoming party for that preschool there. They all do love Christmas of course in that house of course. They all will have a part in that party. We see them talking about the party. And that some family members are coming now. We now see Arthur and Mrs. Read talking right now.

"I will love it," said Arthur, "It will be a great party of course."

"Same here," said Mrs. Read, "Me and your dad will cook the food for it."

"That is good mom," said Arthur, "I sure love Christmas after all."

"Same here," said Mrs. Read, "Come on it is bath time for you."

"Okay mom," said Arthur, "Only place i can play naked."

I need ideas for the next chapter of this story here. See what happens next chapter of this story here.


	14. Santa talk

Arthur disabled kids 2

* * *

Arthur and them are at preschool right now of course having a good time. They are playing with the blocks right now having lots of fun. They know someone will play Santa Claus for that party at that preschool there. They love the holidays because they are so much fun. They are talking about the Holidays and the Real Santa Claus of course. They love to talk about the holidays because they have family over and gets presents of course. We see them talking about them right now of course.

"I do love Christmas," said Arthur, "I heard someone will play Santa here."

"Same here," said Fern, "My dad will play him this year here at this preschool here."

"Same here," said George, "Christmas is so much fun of course."

"Same here," said Francine, "I might be a Jew but i love Christmas."

"And same here," said Lydia, "It is the best holiday ever."

Then the teacher came over and told them it is story time of course. She picked out a good Christmas story to read to them of course. They heard that good story of course. After that came nap time of course. After that they played with the blocks until it was time for them to go home of course. They all had dinner of course in matter of fact. Then later at the Read house they are talking about Christmas right now in fact. They love talking about that of course. We see them talking right now.

"I love Christmas," said Arthur, "Mr. Walters will play Santa at the preschool."

"That is nice," said Mrs. Read, "Mr. Walters is indeed a nice man of course."

"Yes indeed mom," said Arthur, "I sure love Christmas of course."

"Same here," said Mrs. Read, "Well it is bath time for you now."

"Okay mom," said Arthur, "I love baths because i will be naked."

He had it and went to bed. I need ideas for the next chapter here. See what happens next chapter of this story here.


	15. Talking about parties

Arthur disabled kids 2

* * *

Arthur and them are at preschool having a good time playing with the blocks. They sure love that good preschool there of course. They know the holidays are coming very soon in matter of fact. That they will have a Christmas party there of course in fact. They will have lots of fun there despite their disabilities in matter of fact of course by the way. They all love the holidays because they are lots fun of course. They know that Santa Claus will be there. They are now talking about it now.

"It will be fun," said Arthur, "Christmas is the best holiday of all time of course."

"It sure will," said Fern, "I sure do love the fact we will have a party of course."

"I will love it," said Francine, "I sure do love parties in fact."

"Same here," said Muffy, "I will have a party at my house as well in fact."

"And same here," said George, "I am glad we will have some parties of course."

Then it was story time for them of course. They all went over to hear that good Christmas story the teacher picked out for them of course. Then after that came nap time and after that they played more with the blocks until it was time for them to all go home of course. They all had their dinner of course in matter of fact. Later at the Read house they are talking about the Christmas party that they will have there at the preschool. Arthur is barefoot right now of course and they are talking now.

"It will be fun mom," said Arthur, "And Muffy will have one at her house in fact."

"I know it will," said Mrs. Read, "And yes i heard about that party as well."

"Okay mom," said Arthur, "They will be great parties."

"That they will," said Mrs. Read, "Well it is now bath time for you of course."

"Okay mom," said Arthur, "I sure do love baths because i will be naked."

I need ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	16. The party

Arthur disabled kids 2

* * *

Arthur and them are at preschool at the Christmas party having a good time there. They are having lots of fun there waiting for Santa to come. That will make that good party better of course. They love Christmas of course in matter of fact. They are talking about it now. How good that party they have there that it is the best they ever had. They might all have disabilities but they can still have a good time of course. They sure love that party of course. We see them talking right now of course.

"I love this party here," said Arthur, "I am sure glad we all came to preschool today of course."

"It sure is of course," said Fern, "When Santa Claus comes it will be even better."

"I sure love it," said Francine, "I sure glad we came here today."

"Same here of course," said George, "I know Santa will be here soon."

"And same here," said Muffy, "The one at my mansion will be much better."

Then Santa Claus who is really Mr. Walters came in and they got to sit on his lap of course. They all had a good time at that party of course in matter of fact. Then after preschool they all went home of course. Then they all had their dinner of course. They are now talking about how that party at the preschool went today of course. They love the holidays very much so. We see Arthur talking to his mom in the bath. Arthur is in that bath of course. They are talking right now of course in matter of fact.

"It was fun of course," said Arthur, "I got that one winter hat of course but not wearing it seeing i am naked."

"Sounds like it," said Mrs. Read, "And yes i can tell you are naked seeing i can see your boy parts."

"Yes of course," said Arthur, "I sure do love them parts of course."

"Yes indeed," said Mrs. Read, "I am glad you had lots of fun there."

"I sure did," said Arthur, "I sure do love Christmas of course in fact."

I need some ideas for the next chapter please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	17. We do love it

Arthur disabled kids 2

* * *

Arthur and them are at the park having a good time in the sandbox there of course. They have no idea that some bullies are heading there. That they will claim that park as their own of course. They can't do that of course because it is a public park in fact of course. That claiming a public park as their own is a crime of course in matter of fact. They had a good Christmas party at the preschool. So they are talking about the holidays of course. That they will have lots of fun at home of course in fact.

"I sure love Christmas in fact," said Arthur, "It is the best holiday ever of course."

"Same here," said Fern, "I am glad we celebrate it of course."

"I liked it," said Francine, "Me and my family celebrates Hanukkah of course."

"Same here," said Brain, "Me and my family celebrates Kwanzaa."

"I loved it," said George, "It is sure the best holiday ever."

Them bullies then came in and claimed that park as theirs. They have no idea the police is there to arrest them of course. As in them bullies of course which what they did of course. Them bullies is now on the way to the police station of course and charged as juviniles in matter of fact. Later they all went home and had their dinner of course and is now talking. Later at the Read house Arthur is in the bath of course and talking to his mom. That they are talking about Christmas of course in fact.

"I love Christmas," said Arthur, "I think it is the best holiday ever."

"Same here," said Mrs. Read, "I am glad we celebrate it."

"Yes indeed mom," said Arthur, "Think it is less than two weeks away."

"Yes of course," said Mrs. Read, "I sure glad it will be here of course."

"Yes indeed mom," said Arthur, "I sure glad them bullies are gone."

I need ideas for the net chapter please. See what happens net chapter of this long chapter here of course.


	18. Day after Christmas

Arthur disabled kids 2

* * *

Arthur and his friends is at the park having a good time there. It is the day after Christmas in matter of fact of course and they are talking now. Brain will start celebrating Kwanzaa of course. And Francine still celebrating Hanukkah of course. They are in the sandbox now playing. They are talking about the stuff they got for Christmas of course. Arthur got a good toy of course which is a Bionic bunny action figure. They are having a good time at that park today of course. We see them talking now. They all brought them for show and tell at the park.

"I had a good Christmas," said Arthur, "I got all the stuff i asked for this year of course."

"Same here of course," said Fern, "I got the stuff i asked for of course."

"Same here," said George, "I got the stuff i asked for as well."

"Same here," said Buster, "I am glad we had a good Christmas of course."

"And same here," said Brain, "I am glad we had fun of course."

They are having lots of good fun at that park today of course. They brought out their toys and was playing with them of course. They love that park because it is the very best one in Elwood City of course. Then after some time it was time for them to all go home of course. They all had their dinner of course now they are talking now. Then later at the Read house they are talking before Arthur has his bath of course. Arthur is barefoot right now of course. We see him and his mom talking now.

"We had fun there today," said Arthur, "I am glad we all had lots of good fun there of course."

"That is good," said Mrs. Read, "You had fun i can tell of course."

"Yes of course mom," said Arthur, "I am glad we went to the park today of course."

"Yes indeed," said Mrs. Read, "Well now it is bath time for you now."

"Okay mom," said Arthur, "I am glad i am barefoot and soon i will be naked."

I need some ideas for the next chapter please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	19. We will go there

Arthur disabled kids 2

* * *

Arthur and his friends is at the park having a good time there. They are glad they are at the park today of course and heard a new park will be built in fact. They love the new park when it is done if it is a good park of course. They will go there if it is a good park not i it is a bad one. They might have disabilities but they know what a good park is in fact. They love having a good time in that park in the sandbox of course. They love that park the most of course. We see them talking now of course.

"I love this park," said Arthur, "It is the best of the three parks here of course."

"Same here of course," said Buster, "It is the best park ever."

"Yes it sure is," said Fern, "I am glad we came here today of course."

"I sure do," said Francine, "I am glad we are here as well of course."

"And same here," said George, "I am glad we came here today of course.

They heard about the new park that will soon get started being built soon of course. They hope it is a good park or they wont go to it of course in fact. They are glad the helicopter parents park idea was blocked of course. Then later they all went home of course after they all played of course. They all had their dinner of course now they are talking now of course. We see Arthur and his mom talking before he has his bath of course. They are talking about the new park that will soon get the go ahead to be built.

"I hope it is good," said Arthur, "Just like the other three parks of course in fact."

"I am sure it will," said Mrs. Read, "I will take you to it when it opens of course."

"That is good mom," said Arthur, "I am glad we are getting that new park of course."

"Yes indeed," said Mrs. Read, "Well it is now bath time for you."

"Okay mom," said Arthur, "I am glad we will go there of course in fact."

I need some ideas for the next chapter here. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


End file.
